mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cadmo
thumb|300px|Cadmo luchando contra un dragón. Pintura de una crátera en el Museo del Louvre.En la mitología griega, Cadmo (Griego: Κάδμος Kadmos) fue el fundador y primer rey de Tebas.Alden, John B. (1883) The Greek Anthology, pp. 160–162. Cadmo fue el primer héroe griego y, junto con Perseo y Belerofonte, el mayor héroe y asesino de monstruo antes de los días de Heracles. Inicialmente un príncipe fenicio, hijo del rey Agénor y la reina Telefasa de Tiro y el hermano de Fénix, Cílix y Europa, fue originalmente enviado por sus padres para buscar y escoltar de vuelta a su hermana Europa a Tiro, de donde había sido secuestrada de las costas de Fenicia por Zeus.Una aplicación moderna de la genealogía lo haría abuelo paterno de Dionisio, a través de su hija con Harmonía, Semele. Plutarco admitió una vez que él prefería ser asistido por Lamprias, su propio abuelo, que por el abuelo de Dionisio, es decir, Cadmo. (Symposiacs, Book IX, question II 13 October 2008) Cadmo fundó la ciudad griega de Tebas, cuya acrópolis originalmente se llamaba Cadmeia en su honor. thumb|300px|Hendrick Goltzius, Cadmo luchando contra el dragón Los antiguos griegos (como HerodotoHerodoto' Historias, Book V, 58. c. 484 -c. 425 a.C., uno de los primeros historiadores griegos, pero uno que también entretejió mitos estándares y leyendas en su obra) atribuyeron a Cadmo la introdución del alfabeto original a los griegos, que la adaptaron a su alfabeto original. Herodoto estima que Cadmo vivió dieciéis cientos de años antes de su época, o en torno al 2000 a.C.Herodoto. Historias, Book II, 2.145.4. Herodoto también vio y describió la escritura cadmea en el templo de Apolo en Tebas grabada en ciertos trípodes. Estimó que estos trípodes databan de la época de Layo, el bisnieto de Cadmo. Herodoto. Historias, Book V.59.1 En uno de los trípodes había una inscripción en escritura cadmea que, como atestigua, se parecían a letras jónicas: Ἀμφιτρύων μ᾽ ἀνέθηκ᾽ ἐνάρων ἀπὸ Τηλεβοάων ("Anfitrión me dedicó olvidar los botines de batalla de Teleboae."). thumb|Sembrado de los dientes del dragón, Taller de Rubens Aunque los griegos como Herodoto dataron la función de Cadmo en el mito de fundación de Tebas tiempo antes de la guerra de Troya (o en términos modernos, durante la edad de bronce egea), esta cronología entra en conflicto con la mayoría de lo que se conoce o se cree saber sobre los orígenes y extensión tanto de los alfabetos fenicios como griegos. Las inscripciones griegas más antiguas coinciden con las formas de las letras fenicias de finales de los siglos IX y VIII a.C. - en cualquier caso, el alfabeto fenicio propiamente dicho no se desarrolló hasta aproximadamente el 1050 a.C. (o tras el colapso de la edad de bronce). La imagen homérica de la edad micénica revela muy poca consciencia de la escritura,Hay varios ejemplos de cartas escritas, como la narración de Néstor respecto a Belerofonte y la "carta Belerofóntica", otra descripción de una carta supuestamente enviada a Palamedes de Príamo, pero de hecho escrita por Odiseo (Higino. Fabulae, 105), así como las cartas descritas por Plutarco en Vidas paralelas, Teseo, que fueron presentadas a Ariadna, probablemente enviadas por Teseo. Plutarco continúa describiendo como Teseo erigió un pilar en el istmo de Corinto, que tiene una inscripción de dos líneas. reflejando posiblemente la pérdida durante la edad oscura de la anterior escritura linear B. De hecho, la única mención homérica a la escritura estaba en "γράμματα λυγρά", grámmata lygrá, literalmente "dibujos funestos", cuando se refiere a la carta Belerofóntica. Se han encontrado en abundancia tablillas en linear B en Tebas, lo que puede llevar a especular que la leyenda de Cadmo como portador del alfabeto pudo reflejar unas tradiciones anteriores sobre el origen de la escritura linear B en Grecia (como especuló Frederick Ahl en 1967)F.M. Ahl. "Cadmus and the Palm-Leaf Tablets." American Journal of Philology 88.2, Apr. 1967, pp. 188-94.. Pero tal sugerencia, aunque atractiva, no es una conclusión certera a la luz de las pruebas actualmente disponibles. La conexión entre el nombre de Cadmo y los orígenes históricos de la escritura linear B o el posterior alfabeto fenicio, de haberla, permanece elusiva. Sin embargo, en el Líbano actual, Cadmo sigue siendo venerado y celebrado como el "portador de la letra" al mundo. Según el mito griego, los descendientes de Cadmo gobernaron intermitentemente Tebas durante varias generaciones, incluyendo la época de la guerra de Troya. Etimología La etimología del nombre de Cadmo sigue siendo incierta.Entrada del LSJ Κάδμος Las posibles palabras conectadas incluyen la raíz triliteral semítica qdm (Ugarítico: ������) que significa "este" (en hebreo, qedem significa "frente, este"; del verbo qadam (Siríaco: ܩܕܡ‎) significa "estar en frente") Compare: y el griego kekasmai (<*kekadmai) "brillar".Robert Beekes rechaza estas derivaciones y lo considera pregriego. R. S. P. Beekes, Etymological Dictionary of Greek, Brill, 2009, p. 614. Por lo tanto, el significado completo del nombre puede ser: "Aquel que sobresale, del este". Andanzas Samotracia thumb|Cadmo y el dragón, ánfora de figuras negras de Euboea, ca. 560–50 a.C., Louvre (E 707). Cuando su hermana Europa fue secuestrada por Zeus de las costas de Fenicia, Cadmo fue enviado por su padre a encontrarla y se impuso no volver sin ella. Fracasado en su búsqueda - o no deseoso de ir contra Zeus - va a Samotracia, la isla sagrada a los "Grandes Dioses"Los Megaloi theoi de los Misterios de Samotracia. o los Kabeiroi, cuyos misterios se celebrarían también en Tebas. Cadmo no viajaría solo a Samotracia; apareció con su madre TelefasaO conocido por otro nombre lunar, Argiope, "la de la cara blanca" (Kerenyi 1959:27). en compañía de su sobrino (o hermano) Tasos, hijo de Cílix, que daría su nombre a la isla cercana de Tasos. Según Diódoro Sículo,Diodoro Siculo, 5.48; Clemente de Alejandría, esto es Proreptikos 2.13.3. un trío de composición similar tenía otro nombre en Samotracia: Electra y sus dos hijos, Dárdano y Eetión o Yasión. Había un cuarto personaje, la hija de Electra, Harmonía,Harmonía en Tebas era considerada la hija de Ares y Afrodita; todos estos personajes aparecieron en esculturas del pedimento del templo principal helenístico en el Santuario de los Grandes Dioses de Samotracia, el Hieron; las fuentes antiguas sobre este agrupamiento familiar fueron reunidas por N. Lewis, Samothrace. I: The Ancient Literary Sources (New York) 1958:24-36. a quien Cadmo tomó como esposa, ya que Zeus había tomado a Europa.Kerenyi (1959) señala que Cadmo encontró en cierto sentido otra Europa en Samotracia, según un escolio poco conocido sobre Reso 29 de Eurípides. La boda fue celebrada primero en la Tierra a la que los dioses trajeron regalos, según Diódoro,Diodoro, 5.49.1; cuando los dioses asistieron a la boda posterior de Peleo y Tetis, la harmonía fue rota por la Manzana de Discordia. y cenaron con Cadmo y su esposa.El abanico completo de menciones en la antigüedad a esta boda es presentada por Matia Rocchi, Kadmos e Harmonia: un matrimonio problemmatico (Rome: Bretschneider) 1989. Fundador de Tebas thumb|Lee Lawrie, Cadmus (1939). Biblioteca del Congreso Edificio John Adams Building, Washington, D.C. En el curso de sus andanzas, Cadmo llegó a Delfos, donde consultó el oráculo. Se le ordenó que dejara su misión y siguiera una vaca especial, con una media luna en su costado, que se encontraría con él y construiría una ciudad en el punto donde yaciera exhausta. Pelagón, rey de Focis, le entregó la vaca a Cadmo, quien le guió a Beocia, donde fundó la ciudad de Tebas. Intentando sacrificar la vaca a Atenea, Cadmo envió a algunos de sus compañeros al manantial ismenio cercano a por agua. Allí fueron asesinados por el dragón acuático guardián del manantial, que a su vez fue destruido por Cadmo, el deber del héroe cultural del nuevo orden. Atena le ordenó sembrar los dientes del dragón en el suelo, de donde surgió una raza de feroces hombres armados llamados los Spartoi ("sembrado"). Lanzándoles una piedra, Cadmo provocó que se cayeran unos sobre los otros hasta que solo sobrevivieron cinco, que le ayudaron a construir la Cadmeia o ciudadela de Tebas, convirtiéndose en los fundadores de las familias más nobles de la ciudad. El dragón había sido sagrado para Ares, por lo que el dios hizo que Cadmo tuviera una penitencia de ocho años sirviéndole. Según las narraciones tebanas, fue en la expiración de este periodo que los dioses le dieron a Harmonía como esposa. En Tebas, Cadmo y Harmonía comenzaron una dinastía con un hijo, Polidoro, y cuatro hijas, Ágave, Autónoe, Ino y Sémele. En la boda, ya sea celebrada en Samotracia o Tebas, estaban presentes todos los dioses; Harmonía recibió como regalos nupciales un peplos elaborado por Atenea y un collar realizado por Hefesto. Este collar, referido normalmente como el Collar de Harmonía, trajo desgracia a todos los que lo poseyeron. A pesar de la naturaleza divinamente ordenada de su matrimonio y su reino, Cadmo vivió para arrepentirse de ambos: su familia fue sobrecogida por sus lamentables desgracias, y su ciudad por los disturbios civiles. Cadmo finalmentte abdicó a favor de su nieto Penteo y fue con Harmonía a Iliria,Apolodoro. Biblioteca y epítome, 3.5.4. a luchar del bando de los enqueleos.Pierre Grimal, Pierre, Maxwell-Hyslop, A. R. The Dictionary of Classical Mythology. Blackwell, 1996, , p. 83. Luego, como rey, fundó la ciudad de Licnido y Boutoua, actuales Ohrid y Budva.Wilkes, J. J. The Illyrians. Blackwell Publishing, 1992, , p. 99. No obstante, Cadmo estaba profundamente aquejado por la desgracia que le aferraba como resultado de haber matado al dragón sagrado, y un día señaló que si los dioses estaban tan enamorados de la vida de una serpiente, él también podría desear esa vida para sí mismo. Inmediatamente comenzaron a crecerle escamas y cambió de forma. Harmonía, viendo la transformación, rogó entonces a los dioses compartir el destino de su esposo, que le otorgaron (Higino). En otra narración de la historia, los cuerpos de Cadmo y su esposa fueron cambiados tras sus muertes; las serpientes vigilaban su tumba mientras sus almas se transladaron a los campos. En Las bacantes de Eurípides, Dionisio profetiza a Cadmo que él y su esposa serán convertido en serpientes durante un tiempo antes de ser llevados a vivir entre los bienaventurados. Héroe beocio nativo thumb|Cadmuo pregunta al oráculo délfico dónde puede encontrar a su hermana, Europa, Hendrick Goltzius En fenicio, así como en hebreo, la raíz semítica qdm significa "el este", el origen levantino del propio "Kdm", según los mitógrafos griegos; la ecuación de Kadmos con el semítico qdm se trazó a una publicación de 1646 de R. B. Edwards.Edwards, Kadmos the Phoenician: A Study in Greek Legends and the Mycenaean Age (Amsterdam 1979), señalado por Walter Burkert, The Orientalizing Revolution: Near Eastern Influence on Greek Culture in the Early Bronze Age (Harvard University Press) 1992:2, y nota), que señala que la conexión complementaria de Europa con rb, "Oeste" era antigua, hecha por Hesiquio de Mileto. El nombre Kadmos ha sido concienzudamente helenizado. EL hecho de que Hermes fuera venerado en Samotracia bajo el nombre de Cadmo o Cadmilo parece mostrar que el Cadmo tebano se interpretó como un héroe tebano ancestral según los samotracios. Otra conexión samotracia con Cadmo se ofrece a través de su esposa Harmonía, que Diódoro Sículo dice que es la hija de Zeus y Electra y de nacimiento samotracio.Diodoro Siculo 5.48.2 Algunos académicos modernos argumentan que Cadmo era originalmente un héroe beocio autóctono y que solo en una época tardía se normalizó la historia del aventurero fenicio de ese nombre, a quien adscriben la introdución del alfabeto, la invención de la agricultura y el trabajo del bronce, así como de la civilización en general."Hay pocas dudas de que Cadmo era originalmente un beocio, es decir, un héroe griego". Encyclopædia Britannica, 1911, s.v. "Cadmus"; Walter Burkert, The Orientalizing Revolution ("Introduction") fue escrito en parte para acabar con el debate.El argumento de que nada en la geografía de Beocia apoya la influencia oriental fue expresado, antes de los días de la arqueología, por ; Gomme encuentra pruebas literarias para el origen fenicio expresado directamente por primera vez en Helánico de Lesbos, donde en cada caso se asume como bien conocido. La "Boda de Cadmo y Harmonía" se considera un emparejamiento simbólico conceptual del aprendizaje oriental (Fenicio) con el amor por la belelza occidental (Griego). Genealogía thumb|Cadmo sembrando los dientes del dragón, Maxfield Parrish, 1908. Cadmo fue definitivamente de ascendencia divina, nieto del dios del mar Poseidón y Libia por parte de su padre, y de Nilo por parte de su madre; en general, se le consideraba miembro de la quinta generación de seres tras la creación (mitológica) del mundo. Descendencia Con Harmonía, es padre de Seméle, Polidoro, Autónoe, Ágave e Ino. Su hijo más joven era Ilirio.Pierre Grimal, Pierre, Maxwell-Hyslop, A. R. The Dictionary of Classical Mythology. Blackwell, 1996, , p. 83, 230. Polémica de los registros hititas Muchos académicos han argumentado que, en una carta del rey de Ahhiyawá a un rey hitita, escrita en el idioma hitita en ca. 1250 a.C., se menciona a un Cadmo específico como ancestro de los Ahhijawa. Este término se refería probablemente al mundo micénico (Aqueos), o al menos parte de él. Sin embargo, la lectura sobre un supuesto Cadmo como una persona histórica es rechazada por la mayoría de los académicos. Referencias Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Personajes de la mitología griega